Thalia's Love Story
by Apollogirl101
Summary: What will happen when Luke asks Thalia to marry him? Little bits of Percabeth. R&R.
1. The Question

TLS: CHAPTER 1

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten so I hope you enjoy and keep on reading this story. If you like it then please follow or favorite because it is not finished and I'd hate for you to miss out on future chapters. So R&R.**

**-Apollogirl101**

**Thalia's POV**

"What a beautiful day," I thought to myself. It was a nice normal sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Well as normal as it can be a camp. Little did I know that it was going to be one of the best days of my life. I was walking around with Annabeth; of course she was just talking about how she wanted Percy to propose to her someday. I wasn't really listening because I was just looking around, and thinking about my own life, not that Annabeth annoyed me but she kept talking about her and Percy's future which was so annoying. Seriously didn't she have anything else to talk about?

"Thalia," Annabeth interrupted my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," I lied.

"You're lying," She complained.

"Sorry, but do you really need to talk about Percy every time we hang out,"

"Okay. Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Something that doesn't include Percy in less it includes me electrocuting him."

"Thalia! That's not nice" she exclaimed

"Well I thought it was nice than saying I wanted him to fall off a cliff." I told her. I was really tired of Percy. Anyway while we walked we found Luke who was talking to his brother's Connor, Travis, and Chris.

"Hey Luke," I interrupted. He turned around to face me.

"Hey beautiful," he said then he kissed my cheek. "Hey Annabeth," he waved at her.

"Hey Luke," she acknowledged him.

"Hey Thalia meet me at the beach later after dinner. I have something important to ask you."

"Okay?" I said, confused why he couldn't ask me now, Now I was going to be wondering what he wanted to ask me for the rest of the day.

"Well, see you later," He said and walked away with his brothers. I looked at Annabeth. She had a huge smile on her face. She knows something. I know she does she always has that smile on her face when she knows something I don't.

"Annabeth, do you know what he's going to ask me?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said as she turned on her heal and started running away. I ran after her. After a while I lost her and went to my cabin and sat on bed, trying to catch my breath. I laid down for a little bit thinking about what Luke was going to ask that was so important. Then I was thinking about how Annabeth said she wanted Percy to propose to her someday in the future. That's when it hit me. Luke was going to propose to me! I smiled a little as I was sitting up. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:00 what was I going to do until dinner. I decided to take a nap. And that's when I had a dream about something from my past. When, I first met Luke.

**Thalia's Dream: **

I was running in the woods away from a monster that was after me. I tripped over a root of a tree. I landed on my ankle, pain went through my whole body. Then suddenly a sword went flying over my head and hit the monster in the middle of its chest. I looked behind me and saw a boy about my age or older. He was tall; he had sandy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with many holes and monster dust on them, with an orange tank top that showed his muscles.

"What's your name?" he asked as he knelt down next to me.

"Thalia," I answered trying not to cry from the pain in my ankle.

"My names Luke," he said as he examined my ankle. "Can you walk?" he stood up and helped me up. I almost fell but Luke grabbed my arm before I hit the ground. He picked up his sword and put it back in its belt and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Back to my hiding place, you'll be safe there. I'll be able to help you with your ankle." He answered. I wondered if he was just like me. If he was a runaway who gets chased by monsters where ever he went. I trusted him though I don't know what made me trust him, but I had a feeling we would be friends after this. Once we got to his hiding place he set me down on the bed that was inside. He took of my shoe and got a first aid kit, and began to rap my ankle. Once he was done he got a bag of chips out of a chest and handed them to me. I took them and opened them and started to eat, they were so good I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.

"So how old are you Luke?"

"14" he said as he handed me a pop from the cooler. "And you?"

"12" I told him. "How long have you been running away from monsters?"

"A few years, you?"

"For a while," I answered. I've been running since my mom gave my brother Jason to some stranger but I didn't want to tell him that. I had to know I could trust him first. I had a feeling we were going to be good friends. Friends, that no one could separate.

"Well you don't need to worry now. I'll protect you and you'll protect me." He smiled.

**End of dream**

I woke up to Jason shaking my shoulder.

"Thalia, wake up it's almost time for dinner." I got up and brushed my hair which was probably a mess. A few minutes later the horn blew for dinner. Now I just had to wait for dinner to be over and I no longer had to wait for Luke's question. Jason and I walked over to our table and sat down. After we got our food and put some in the fire. We sat down and ate. Before I knew it I was heading down to the beach to find Luke. I found him and walked over to him.

"Luke, what did you need to ask me?" I asked. He turned and looked in my eyes. He knelt down on one knee keeping his eyes locked on mine. He pulled out a little small box and opened it.

"Thalia Grace. Will you marry me?" he asked. I looked around to see everyone looking at us. I looked back at Luke with a smile.

"Yes of course I will!" I cried. He slipped it on my ring finger and stood up and kissed me I put my arms around his neck. I heard everyone that was watching cheer. Didn't they have anything better to do in their life then watch us? Apparently not. I could have stayed here forever kissing Luke but I knew I couldn't. I pulled away for air but our foreheads were still touching.

"Thalia" Annabeth coughed. I turned to face her. "We'll start planning tomorrow." I looked at her. She just assumed she was going to help plan my wedding. I just smiled. I knew I was going to need her help.

"Okay Annabeth, whatever you say."


	2. Wedding Day

TLS: CHAPTER 2

**A/N: This chapter has been rewritten. Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter one after I rewrote it. So please review and tell me what you thought and I would love to know what you thought. If you have any idea's let me know and I will mention you when I put in your idea. So enjoy.**

**-Apollogirl101**

Thalia's POV

It's been a year since Luke asked me to marry him. And today was the wedding that Annabeth did most of the planning of. Anyway I just walked into the room in the big house were Piper and Silena were going to get me ready. I saw my dress that Silena had made. It was beautiful. The front was all white with a purple ribbon around the waist. And the back had a purple section it laced down part of the back when the lace ended there was a bow. On white flourish pattern as an outline of the purple. **A/N: (at the end of this chapter is a link to a picture of the back of Thalia's dress.) **I loved it. I waited for Piper and Silena who came in about 2 minutes after I did. They fixed my hair into a loose braid and put a purple flower in it. It took about 30 minutes to make it perfect. They left the room while I put on my dress and came back in when I was done to put the vial on carefully without ruining the hair which took about 10 minutes and then they put lip gloss on my lips and then they were done because I told them I was not going to where make up and look like a clown. **(No offense people who like make up. I just don't picture Thalia wearing make-up even though she uses black make-up in the books.) **Piper decided to take a picture once they were done with me.

After waiting about 30 minutes Jason came to get me since he would be walking me down the aisle since my refused to come because he was still mad a Luke for stealing his lightning bolt. Seriously it was a long time ago couldn't her just forget about it. But I didn't care whether he came or not. I was a little nervous by I just shake that feeling away. Once the music started Mitchel and Daniel the two sons of Aphrodite that were in charge of opening the doors when the music started opened the doors it took me a while to get used to the sunlight shining down on everyone. Once I was standing across from Luke he smiled and mouthed "You look beautiful," I just smiled. We both looked at Emily a daughter of Aphrodite who's dad was ran weddings, she ran her first wedding at age 12. It wasn't really shocking that a daughter of Aphrodite was in charge, anyway she told Luke what to say and he repeated the whole thing.

"Do you Luke Castellan; take Thalia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love. That you will cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before. Will trust her and respect her, laugh with her and cry with her, loving her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Give her your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long you both shall live." Emily announced.

"I do," Luke smiled

Do you Thalia; take Luke to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love. That you will cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before. Will trust him and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Give him your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long you both shall live."

I do," I smiled back at Luke we put the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emily smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Luke reached for the vial lifted it up and leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. He bent down and picked me up bridal style. And carried me over to where we were going to eat. There were tables with white table clothes lined with purple trim. Purple flowers sat in vases and the cake was huge with little figures on the top that Leo made and Silena put details on them to make them look like me and Luke. It had white frosting with purple flowers made of frosting. Luke put me down in front of the cake table and we cut the first piece after Annabeth took a picture of the cake and me in Luke next to the cake. Me and Luke feed each other a bite of the cake and then sat at the front table with my bridesmaids who were Annabeth, Piper, and Silena and Luke's group whatever you call them Percy(best man), Jason, and Chris. We had an amazing lunch and had cake for desert and there were also cupcakes for whoever preferred cupcakes.

After we were when done eating I went to change into a different dress it was a short white dress with a purple ribbon around it and a bow in the front I wore purple flats with it and kept the purple flower in my hair. When I came back everyone was dancing. I went to find Luke to dance with him and soon we were going to open wedding presents people had gotten for us. A slow dance came on once I found Luke so I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist.

"So, Mrs. Castellan how was your evening day so far," Luke smirked.

"Wonderful Mr. Castellan and you?" I joked.

"Amazing, Thanks for asking." We both laugh. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his chin on my head. I saw a flash and her Annabeth giggle so she must have taken a picture of us. Once the slow song was done Luke and I sat on a bench that was next to the present table. Annabeth handed us one by one and most of them were household items by I already talked to my dad and asked if Luke and I could live in the Zeus cabin. It took a lot of begging, but I annoyed him enough to get him to say yes. After we had opened presents Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Percy helped us take them to the Zeus cabin. I was so tired I lay down on my bed Luke sat next to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, I'm just tired." I answer. He leaned down and kissed me then got up and put a blanket over me.

"Have a nice night I'll be back soon I'm going to go help clean up."

"Tell Annabeth to bring the rest of the cake and cupcakes in here just put them on the table,"

"Okay sweetie."

**Annabeth's POV**

I took so many pictures of everything. I was thinking about putting them into a book for Luke and Thalia to keep and show their kids someday. I couldn't wait until I get to marry Percy. But that could be years from now, that seaweed brained son of Poseidon don't know anything! Anyway I was putting the extra cupcakes in the boxes when I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone put their head on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Percy.

"What's up wise girl?" he asked.

"Putting cupcakes in a box seaweed brain what does it look like I'm doing?" I answered. He kissed my cheek, I smiled. I turned after I was done with the cupcakes. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away and pushed him off me and I picked up the cupcakes.

"Grab the cake and be careful," he picked up what was left of the cake and carefully followed me to the Zeus cabin and set it on the table. I looked over at Thalia who was sleeping peacefully. I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him out of the cabin and told him to help Nico put all the chairs away while I went and collected all the flowers. I was so happy for Thalia and couldn't wait until my big day.

**A/N: Here are some links to some of the things Thalia descried in case you wanted to see what I pictured them as. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. I want to know what you thought. **

**Thalia's Hair**

**Thalia's Dress**

** . /-myORhNBok9o/T0MdpYr4-mI/AAAAAAAABOE/FrVtqdt8c6g/ s1600/Purple+and+White+Wedding+ **

**Bridesmaid's dresses**

** . /-6Kva0od7tYM/TdRw3Wnk39I/AAAAAAAABGU/hdYPHBc_ **

**Cake**

** . **

**Cupcakes**


	3. Surpise

Thalia's POV

I woke up to fell the warmth of Luke lying next to me. I got out of bed and got dressed. I decided to wake Luke up so we could get breakfast.

"Luke," I said softly, "Time for breakfast."

"What time is it," he moaned not wanting to get out of bed.

"9:00, now come one I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute," After he finally got out of bed we headed to the dinner pavilion. Once we got there we got our breakfast and sat down at the Zeus table. We talked and laughed just like we used to when we were younger.

"Thalia! Luke!," someone shouted. I looked around to find Annabeth running towards us.

"Guess what," she said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and Piper talked Chiron into having a dance."

"That's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Come on you two have to come."

"Annabeth, I don't like dances!"

"Thalia, maybe we should go." Luke interrupted. "It might be fun."

"Fine, since you two probably won't stop bugging me in till I say yes."

"You know us so well," Annabeth laughed then got up and went to talk to Percy.

"How come you don't like dances?" Luke asked. "You didn't mind it at our wedding."

"I don't know maybe because I don't like dressing up in dresses and stuff. That's because it was because it was our wedding and I was with you." That put a smile on Luke's face. "Come on I said let's go walk around." So we got up and were walking around. While walking we ran into Leigh. She was Luke's half-sister. She's 12 years old.

"Hi Luke," Leigh said.

"Hello Leigh," Luke said to her.

"I see you're with your girlfriend. I still think she's too pretty for you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Leigh," I said "How are you."

"I'm good, and if my brother is ever mean to you let me know and ill beat him up."

"I'll keep that in mind." After Leigh left me and Luke continued our walk.

"Can your sister really beat you up?" I laughed.

"No," Luke said. "She only beat me at sword fighting once."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. Then we both laughed. It was the best day ever. Later on I didn't feel very well so Luke walked me to the Zeus cabin and I lied down on my bad. Annabeth came we were talking while Luke left to hang out with his brothers.

Annabeth's POV

I was hanging out with Thalia in her cabin. She looked terrible she looked like she was going to throw up or something. She told me she felt like she was going to, I told her it would pass.

"So Thalia, how are you and Luke doing since your wedding," I asked.

"Good, and stop asking that you ask that every single day." She answered. About 20 minutes later Jason walked in to the cabin. And Thalia was lying with her face in her pillow.

"What's up with Thalia?" Jason asked.

"She said she didn't feel good," I answered.

"Feel better sis," Jason said as he walked out of the door.

"Hey girls wha-," Luke said and froze when he saw Thalia. "What's wrong Thalia," he asked as he sat down on the side of her bed. She turned to face Luke.

"I don't feel good." She told him.

"Well don't worry, as long as I'm here nothing bad will happen to you."

"Awww," I said. Then Thalia sat up quickly and grabbed the trash can and threw up into it. "Ewww," Luke held Thalia's hair back until she was done.

"Annabeth can you go get an Apollo kid." Luke said.

"Ok," I got up and ran up to the first Apollo kid I seen which happen to be Kayla.

"Hey, can you come see what's wrong with Thalia."

"Okay, just let me go get my stuff and I'll be right there." She walked quickly to her cabin as I walked back to Thalia cabin. A few seconds later Kayla appeared in the door way. "Okay what's up."

"Thalia said she didn't feel good and she threw up," I said. After Kayla asked Thalia some questions and Thalia answered.

"Well she doesn't appear to be sick or anything," Kayla said then smiled. "That only leaves one think I can think of."

"Well," I said eagerly to know what was wrong with my best friend.

"Thalia and Luke are going to be parents."

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3 so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long I just was busy that last couple days helping my sister with something. Enjoy. Chapter 4 will be up soon so keep reading.**

**-Apollogirl **


	4. Taylor Castellan and The Gods

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided that I would be skipping to when Taylor (Luke and Thalia's daughter.) is four because I couldn't think of anything interesting for when she was younger. So here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything. Enjoy**

**-Apollogirl**

Thalia's POV

-4 years later-

"Taylor," I yelled "Come here please,"

"Yes, mommy," Taylor my 4 year old daughter said.

"We're going to go get lunch, now where's your daddy,"

"He's with Uncle Travis."

"Okay,"

I still live a Camp Half-Blood with Luke and Taylor in my cabin. I asked my dad if we could stay because I don't want a monster to attack us. He said we could but it took a lot of begging. I walked out of my cabin holding Taylor's hand while she carried her favorite teddy bear that was purple with black lightning bolts on it in the other hand. Everyone at camp loved Taylor. She's cute and nice to everyone. When we got to the dinner pavilion for lunch we got our food and sat down across from Jason.

"Hi Uncle Jason," Taylor giggled.

"Hi Taylor," Jason said. While they talked Luke walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hi, beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

"Hi Luke," I said. Then I seen Chiron walk up to the center of the pavilion.

"Everyone, I have been informed that the Gods will be visiting camp for a few months. They will be coming later this afternoon. And yes we will still be playing capture the flag while they are here, before any of you ask." He then sat back into his wheel chair form.

"Mommy, what does that me." Taylor asked.

"It means my dad's coming," I answered.

"Oh," After we were done, we walked around camp and ran into Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Taylor squealed. Taylor love's Annabeth. She's like an aunt to her.

"Hi Taylor," Annabeth said as she knelt down to Taylor's height. "How's the cutest little girl in the world today,"

"Good, want to play with me," Taylor giggled. Annabeth looked at Percy and then back at Taylor.

"Sure let's go," Taylor grabbed Annabeth's hand and lead her to the Zeus cabin to get her toys."

"Well then," Percy said. "I'm going to go to the arena practice some sword fighting,"

"Percy,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't hurt yourself like last time," I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny," he said sarcastically. He walked away and I walked to my cabin and found Annabeth and Taylor playing with Taylor's toys. Annabeth loves to play with Taylor, they play together like every day. Later after Annabeth left I braided Taylor's black hair into two pig tails,

"There you go," I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Thalia!" Jason said trying to catch his breath, "The gods are here," Oh joy, my dad was here. I put Taylor down and grabbed her hand and walked out of my cabin. I saw most of the half-bloods had said hi to their parents and went back to what they were doing. Some stayed to hang out with them for a little. I walked over to Luke and Hermes.

"Daddy!" Taylor squealed and ran up to Luke. Luke bent down and picked her up. I walked up to Luke and stood by his side.

"Dad, this is Taylor. Thalia and my daughter isn't she cute." Luke told his dad.

"She looks a lot like Thalia," Hermes smiled.

"Everyone says that," I said.

"Well it's true."

"Daddy I want down," Taylor said. Luke put her down and she started wandering of.

"I got to go," I said quickly and ran after Taylor. When I caught up to her I grabbed her hand and walked around with her. Then we ran into my dad. Great.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hello Thalia," my dad answered. "I'm guessing this is Taylor. I still can't believe you married that idiot Luke,"

"He's not an idiot," I said trying to stay calm. "I got to go, see you later dad." I walked away and ran into Artemis and Apollo.

"Hi Artemis, Hi Apollo,"

"Sup," Apollo said. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Taylor.

"This is Taylor. My daughter,"

"She's almost as cute as me,"

"Apollo," Artemis said. "She's cuter then you,"

"Well then," Apollo said then walked over to Hermes.

"Well see you later Artemis." I said and then lead Taylor to our cabin and put her in her bed. "Nap time Taylor."

"Okay mommy," Taylor hugged her bear and fell asleep instantly. I sat on my bed and tried to read a book and stopped after about two minutes. I ended up falling asleep and woke up and saw that it was dinner time. I got up and woke Taylor up and carried her to the dinner pavilion. I met Luke there and sat down at our table. We were eating and Chiron had announced that there was going to be a camp fire. Taylor loved when there was a campfire she loves to sing along with the crowd. She has a very cute voice when she sings. It's always so adorable to watch. After dinner I sat with Taylor at the fire and she was playing with her teddy bear. After a few hours everyone else were starting to come. Most of the gods sat with their kids. Apollo was going to sing with his kids. They sang all different kinds of songs they sang some for One Direction, Big Time Rush, and a lot of other artists. Luckily they didn't sing any Justin Bieber songs. **( No offense JB fans I just don't like him that well.) **I was so tired by the time the camp fire was over. Taylor had fallen asleep during the campfire so I picked her up and took her to our cabin.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5, in the next chapter I will put in some capture the flag. Thalia and Taylor will be watching. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter I will put more action in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**-Apollogirl**


	5. A Creep and a Car Crash

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update everyday so yeah. I was going to update yesterday but my computer decided to restart and I didn't get to save my work so I'm updating today. I know I said I would put capture the flag in this chapter if you remember but I decided to wait till I make Taylor older so she can play in the game too so I have something else for you instead. I have a coming soon list on my profile so check that out if you're interested. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please update I would love for you to review and if you have any ideas for this story private message me and I will be sure to mention you in my next updates. So enjoy! PS: I want to recommend this amazing story to you guys it's called Warning: Zombie Takeover by ChildOfWisdom. Check out her story's they're the best!**

**-Apollogirl101**

**Thalia's POV**

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up, get up" Taylor squealed as she jumped up and down on our bed. I sat up and grabbed Taylor and put her on the floor.

"Sweetie go wait on the couch, daddy and I will be ready in a minute." I told her.

"Okay mommy," when she left I put my arm around Luke and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Luke, time to get up," he grabbed my arm and rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Do we have to?" he groaned.

"Yes, yes we do," I told him and pushed him off of me as he tried to kiss me. I got up and got some clothes and walked to the bathroom and got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I walked out Luke was leaning against the wall with his clothes waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. He looked amazing with his morning hair, and of course his white tank top that showed his muscles. He caught me staring at him, and he just had to say the stupidest line in the world…

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He smirked.

"Shut up!" I said as I smacked playfully. I walked out to where Taylor was and sat down next to her. She was coloring a picture.

"What are you coloring Taylor?"

"It's a picture, wanna see?"

"Sure sweetie," I took the picture, I was a stick figure drawing a tall girl black haired girl and a taller blonde hair boy with a little black haired girl in the middle instantly in knew it was our family. I smiled at the picture. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Luke smiling down at the picture. I stood up and held out my hand for Taylor she happily took it as she put the picture down on the table. Luke grabbed the keys to his car that he shockingly bought instead of stealing it. We walked out to the cars, where we found Annabeth and Percy kissing in the back of Percy's car. I knocked on the window making Percy jump and knocked his head on the roof of the car. I smirked.

"Gods, Thalia! Was I necessary to scare the sh—"He paused after he saw Taylor holding my hand. I noticed Annabeth got out of the car; she was wearing jean shorts with one of Percy's sweaters.

"Hey Thalia," she smiled. She bent down to Taylor's height "And hello to you little angel," she told Taylor, and then Taylor hugged her.

"Hi Annabeth," she squealed.

"Where are you going?"

"Where going to get stuff for my new room,"

"Oh cool," Annabeth said as she stood back up with Percy right behind her.

"So how long where you two out here," I asked spuriously.

"Only ten minutes," Annabeth answered.

"And why exactly we're you making out in the back of Percy's car?" Annabeth blushed along with Percy. I just laughed. "Well we better get going come on Taylor."

"I'll get you later Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sure," I shouted from a distance putting Taylor into her car seat and then got into the passenger side and buckled my seat belt. I looked at Luke and smiled. "Well, let's go." We headed to the started heading to the store. When Luke parked the car I got out and helped Taylor out once she was out. I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I looked to where I saw the figure, but nothing was there. I ignored that and continued on with my day. I grabbed Taylor's hand and Luke took her other. When we got in I picked up Taylor and put her in the cart. We went to the bed set's and got Taylor a purple bed set with black lightning bolts on it. Then about an hour later we had we're done and had gotten Taylor a night stand, purple paint, a dresser, a lamp, a nightlight, black carpet, and everything that she needed for a bedroom. We headed to the checkout line and luckily we found a line that was empty. When we were paying I felt like someone or something was watching us. I looked behind me and saw nothing, when I turned back around, Luke was done paying and we headed out I looked back a second time and this time I saw a tall dark man, wearing a long black trench coat and a black hat. I turned around quickly and shuddered. As soon as we got the car, Luke unlocked it; I got Taylor out of the cart and put her into her car seat, while Luke was putting the stuff in the trunk. Once Luke was done and was getting in the car I looked out the window and saw the guy in the trench coat get in his car which matched his trench coat. We pulled out of the parking lot and I looked at the mirror on the passenger side and seen that the man was following us.

"Luke, someone's following us." I told him.

"I noticed," He said as he peered into the mirror.

"Do you have you sword,"

"Of course I do, it's in its case under my seat."

"Okay, I'll get it." I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned and grabbed the sword case and set it in my lap and buckled my seat belt back up. I noticed that we had stopped at a red light. The man in the car behind us hit the back of our car, we were in the front of the line and we were pushed into the middle of the intersection. I looked out my window and saw a car coming straight towards us.

"LUKE!" I shouted. He looked out my window and tried to back up but it was too late.


	6. Is She Okay?

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that little cliff hanger I wasn't planning it but my sister was rushing me to update again. I want a new cover for this story so I would love for you guys to vote. So just visit my profile where you can get a link and then go back an answer the poll. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review if you have any ideas I'll be sure to use and give you credit.**

**-Apollogirl101**

**Annabeth's POV**

So here I was just minding my own business laughing and hanging out with Percy, Jason and Piper. We were just walking around New York when I noticed Luke's car with a bunch of police cars, ambulance's and a fire truck were flashing there lights.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped and pointed towards the scene. "Is that Luke's car," Jason's smile disappeared from his face; I looked to see what he was looking at. Oh gods, was that Thalia there was a girl with the same black hair and the same outfit, she had blood running down from her head.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted and ran to the scene. We all ran after him. When he got to the scene police officer's stopped him. "Let me go! That's my sister," he cried. I could see tears forming in his eye. I scanned the area to find Luke holding a crying little girl. Piper tried to talk to the officers. But she was no use they wouldn't let us through. Then it hit me.

"LUKE!" I screamed over the noise. He jerked his head up and looked in my direction I know he was crying by the way he looked at me. I pushed the officer out of the way and ran too him and hugged him. "What happened, Luke?" I sputtered on the verge of crying.

"I don't know? It all happened so fast," he sobbed holding Taylor closer to him. My eyes wondered over to where Thalia was. She must have been on the side of the impact because she was the only one who was hurt. I watched as a crying Jason ran over to her, pushing and shoving anyone who got in his way. I ran after him and Piper stayed by Luke and took Taylor and held her trying to make her stop crying. Once Jason and I got to Thalia, Jason grabbed her hand. She looked deathly pale. Tears started in the corner of my eyes.

"Sir, are you related to her in any way?" the medical guy asked.

"Yes she's my sister!" Jason sobbed.

"We'll if you would like to ride in the ambulance get in quickly so we can get her to the hospital." Jason didn't even hesitate he jumped in the ambulance and held Thalia's hand. I watched as the man shut the door and walked quickly towards the front of the ambulance. I ran back to the others.

"Come on let's get to the hospital," I announced.

"Sir," a police officer said to Luke. "Can we get you a ride to the hospital to wait and hear about you girlfriend, and if you don't mine we would like to speak with you once we get you guys to the hospital."

"Yes please," Luke sniffed. "Please that would be great,"

"Okay follow me," They took me Luke and Taylor in one car and Percy, and Piper in the other. We sat in silence on the way there, I had my arm around Taylor who finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep. I looked over to Luke who was still sniffling a little, he looked like he older than he is, his hair was a little messed up and he had a sad look on his face, I wish I could tell him everything was going to be okay but the truth is I didn't know what was going to happen. There was a possible chance my best friend the one who took care of me and took me in as a sister was going to die leaving Luke with their newly 5 year old daughter. Stop Annabeth you can't think that way I told myself. Thalia's going to survive.

"Annabeth," I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of Luke's sad voice. "We're here," I looked out the window and sure enough we were at the hospital. When we walked in, we followed the police officer to the desk.

"Will you please send these people to the waiting room for Thalia Castellan," He asked the women sitting behind the desk.

"First doorway on you right," She pointed with her pen and went back to work.

"Thank you," The officer said. "Okay I will let you guys settle down for a while and then we would like to interview Mr. Castellan if that is okay?"

"Absolutely officer," Luke said as he shook the officer's hand. We all settled ourselves when we got in the waiting room where we found Jason. Piper went over to him and sat next to him and cuddled with him telling him everything was going to be alright. Luke was sitting and anxious to know if Thalia was okay, I put Taylor in the love seat next to a chair that I sat in and put my sweater over her while she was asleep. After sitting for what felt like hours a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Instantly I knew it was Apollo.

"Lord Apollo," I burst out. He looked in my direction.

"I managed to get some ambrosia and nectar in Thalia and she's going to be fine." Apollo assured us. I saw Luke's face light up.

"When can we see her?" he asked.

"She's awake now and she's been asking for you Luke," I watched Luke leave the room. I put my head on Percy's shoulder and let my tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

**Luke's POV**

I walked into Thalia's room. Thank gods she was okay. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thalia?" I whispered. Her amazing blue eyes opened and looked at me. She put her hand on my cheek and I grabbed her wrist. I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Luke, why are you crying?" she asked her face full of worry. Why was she worrying, she's the one that got hurt.

"Their tears of joy,"

"They better be," she joked. "Is Taylor okay?"

"She's fine she's in the waiting room with Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth."

"Good," I leaned down and kissed her. I wish I could stay in this perfect moment forever, but I broke the kiss when I heard knocking on the door. I looked to see Annabeth and the others come in. Apollo followed behind them.

"She will be able to leave in an hour or so." The sun god announced before disappearing in a blinding flash. I took Taylor from Annabeth and sat her on my lap. Thalia sat up and looked at Taylor. Taylor held out her arms to her mother. I handed her over. Thalia closed her eyes tightly for a second as if it was painful to hold Taylor. I put my hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"Are you okay," I asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my leg."

"You're leg?" She uncovered her leg, and it was in a cast. She broke her leg; I worried for a second until I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder.

"Luke, she's fine. It's just a broken leg, it will heal." I nodded my head, she was right it was nothing to worry about. I picked Taylor back up and put her in the chair in the corner. Piper came forward.

"I have some fresh clothes for you to put on before we leave, I informed Chiron what happened, so he didn't wonder where we were and I'm sure Apollo will inform your dad." Piper spoke.

"Okay, Thanks Piper, will someone ask a nurse if we can leave now." Thalia asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered as she grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him along with her even though he didn't seem too thrilled about it. I looked at Thalia.

"Anything else princess," I smirked.

"Shut up!" she said playfully. She looked at Piper.

"Piper, help me up." Piper rushed to her and helped her up and over to the bathroom. While Thalia was in the bathroom Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth was still dragging him behind her.

"Can she leave?" I asked.

"Yeah you just have to sign her out first then we can be one our way." Annabeth answered.

"One problem," Jason interrupted. "We don't have a ride."

"I'll just IM someone to come and get us." Piper said. After Thalia came out of the bathroom Piper went to IM someone to come get us while I went and signed Thalia out. We all decided to meet down by the main entrance. We all sat on benches outside as we waited for our ride. Eventually Katie came in one of the camp vans. Once everyone was in we drove back to camp, and hopefully we never have to come back to the hospital again.

**A/N: Okay so I have posted a different poll for you guys to pick the tittle of my next story I promise it will be up in the next couple weeks. Check out my coming soon list on my profile too see what the story is about if you didn't already and please vote. And if you got any ideas for this story please let me know and I will mention you in future chapters for your idea. Please leave a review I would love to know what you thought. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers, **

** I'm going to be rewriting the first 4 chapters because they weren't as good as the last few I did. So I hope you will go back and read them over. I'll try to do them before next weekend. So I hope you enjoying the story and I decided to name the story with Apollo spending time with some of his kids ****Always a Good Time. ****I plan on having that up and started next weekend. So enjoy the story and please review if you have any ideas for this story and I will be sure to mention you in this story. And don't forget to try and read ****Warning: Zombie Takeover ****by ChildOfWisdom it's really good and check out some of her other stories too. She's really good.**

**-Apollogirl101**


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE LOOK

AUTHORS NOTE SUPER IMPORTANT!

Sadly, this is not a chapter update. But I need to let you guys now that there is a person(UniqueStar12) STEALING story's from our fellow authors and writers (she STOLE my sisters story that I HELPED and WATCHED her type.) So if you would help by going to your email then go to my profile and email a message to the email next at the top and report UniqueStar12. Thanks!

-Apollogirl101


End file.
